


Waiting (For You)

by Vassindi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Sad and Sweet, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: Jesse doesn't return from a mission when he should.





	Waiting (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request from [this post](http://vassindi.tumblr.com/post/162888211056/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> Thanks to [anicecupofcocoa](anicecupofcocoa.tumblr.com) for the beta! :)

Hanzo hadn't heard from Jesse in over a week; it was normal when he was out on a mission. The mission should have only taken a few days, but it had been too long. He was worried.

Their relationship had been kept secret from everyone; they kept up appearances of being good friends and drinking buddies. Hanzo was surprised that Jesse hadn't let it slip because the cowboy was so outspoken. Hanzo hadn't been in good relationships in the past and none with men. Jesse had respected that and said “a gentleman never kisses and tells”.

Anxiety made Hanzo sick to his stomach. He didn't have anyone to talk to; Genji was on the same mission. Even though his brother didn't know about his and Jesse's relationship, working on their reconnection as brothers would have been a good way to keep his mind off missing Jesse.

Hanzo tried to train instead. His arrows flew wildly as his thoughts were on the cowboy. He chided himself for going soft in his old age; a relationship shouldn't affect his training.

His father would have chastised him for being weak.

Hanzo scowled and threw the practice bow down on the ground. The last thing he needed to do was to think of his late father when he had too many, more important things to worry about.

After a few moments of steady breathing and calming his mind, Hanzo picked up the bow and placed it in his proper holder. He left the training area, intending to head for his own room but his feet lead him to McCree's quarters. Hanzo glanced down the hall and entered the access code.

Everything looked the same since the last time he was in here. Hanzo laid on the sheets, breathing in the rich scent of his lover. He didn't even know he had fallen asleep until he woke with a start to voices in the hallway.

_Genji's voice._

Hanzo froze. He didn't want McCree to find him in here and make the other man think he was being clingy. He debated jumping out the window and escaping down the wall until he heard the conversation.

_”...gunshot in the shoulder, thankfully Angela was there...”_

_“How is he?” Lucio's voice drifted in alongside Genji's._

_“Unconscious but stable. He lost a lot of blood....”_

The voices faded in the distance. Hanzo let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He hoped his gut feeling was wrong and it wasn't McCree in the infirmary.

He still escaped out the window, knowing he'd be more likely to be seen going out the door. Once Hanzo was sure no one had seen him, he made his way to the infirmary.

The infirmary was empty, eerily quiet save for a steady beeping of machinery. He pulled back the only shut curtain to find his gut instinct was right. McCree laid there, bare chested, mechanical arm removed and left shoulder bandaged. There was an IV and several wires attached to him. Hanzo sighed in relief, glad McCree was alive if only banged up a bit.

He sat himself in the chair beside the bed. He was relieved, but his heart still ached. He couldn't look into McCree's eyes or see his smile. Hanzo was thankful the man was alive but wished he was awake.

“Foolish man…” Hanzo stopped, his voice thick with emotion. “Making me worry about you.” He chuckled despite not feeling humored at the moment. “Maybe I'm the foolish one instead.” He ran his hand down McCree's arm, feeling desperate for contact, his fingers laced with the gunslinger’s laxed ones. “Jesse… don't leave me alone.” Hanzo laid his head on the bed, getting as close as he could without climbing into the bed. “Please.”

An hour later Angela walked in on the scene. She was slightly shocked but smiled

She remembered Jesse asked for Hanzo when he was delirious. It didn't take a genius to put it together after that, especially seeing Hanzo resting his head on the bed, and Jesse's head shifted so they were touching and holding hands. She glanced at the monitors and left as quickly as she came. They were both fine.

Sun filtered through the curtain and a groan woke Hanzo out of a dead sleep. He bolted up, nearly falling out of the chair. It took him a moment to realize where he was and he stretched out, muscles sore from sleeping uncomfortably. The hand he was holding squeezed gently.

“Howdy darlin’...” McCree's voice was rough from lack of use.

Hanzo's focus was instantly on the other's face. “Jesse…” He took a deep breath, relief washing over him, threatening to come out as tears. “Jesse I thought…” Hanzo sniffed, he couldn't hold it back.

McCree let go of his hand and brushed a tear from Hanzo's face. “Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always.”

The archer sighed and leaned into the touch.

“Baby, when I was out there I couldn't help to think I was going to die out there without tellin’ ya somethin’.” McCree attempted to sit up, winced and laid back on the bed. “Fuck that hurts.... anyway, Hanzo, we've been together a while - just sayin’ - and while I was out there bleedin’ out all I could think about was you darlin’. Not being able to see ya smile about silly things, not bein’ able to hold you, kiss you. Hanzo, I love you.”

The sudden confession took Hanzo's breath away.

“You ain't gotta-”

“I feel the same.” Hanzo smiled, cutting off the gunslinger. “While you were gone I felt lost and when I didn't hear from you after you should have been back my heart ached. I couldn't focus.” He ran a hand through his own hair suddenly feeling both giddy and nervous. “I love you as well.”

The smile on McCree's face made Hanzo no longer care to keep their relationship hidden. He wanted to see that man smile like that for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> You can still send requests I might be slow getting them out though. :)


End file.
